


if love was a song

by dahyunverse



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, nachaeng fluff, some angst??? idk really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunverse/pseuds/dahyunverse
Summary: If love was a song, Chaeyoung would have it on repeat all day.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 26





	if love was a song

**Author's Note:**

> been feeling heavy lately, so i wrote what i felt. enjoy !!

_ If love was a song, I’d have it on repeat all day. _

The song starts off like this, it’s slow and mellow, nothing classy, nothing upbeat, but it makes you giddy and warm inside. Suddenly, you can’t stop listening to it, you never get tired of it, you’d repeat it over and over-- that’s how Chaeyoung feels about Nayeon.

Chaeyoung is stubborn. She never budges, never learns. So, the moment she met Nayeon, she knew that she would fall into that pit all over again. However, the younger girl promised herself that she’d keep a distance, but she was unable to.

She was unable to resist Nayeon’s charms, she was unable to resist the way the older girl’s scent whenever she passed by, she was unable to resist her eyes, her bunny smile, her laugh that echoes through the halls that is also music to her ears. Her laugh that’s like a song stuck in her head for ages.

It’s been months since the two of them met, and frankly Chaeyoung’s life went uphill. As cheesy as it sounds, as cliche it may be, Nayeon came and then the good things followed after--  _ domino effect. _

“So, remember the girl you set me up with a few months back?” Nayeon said as she sat down in front of Chaeyoung.

“Hirai Momo, yeah, what’s up?” 

Nayeon looked her in the eye and there it was. That damn smile. “I really think she’s into me, you know? But I’m incredibly frustrated right now.”

Chaeyoung simply arched her eyebrow in question, the older girl immediately responded. “She doesn’t express herself that much? Words are like nothing to her, but her gestures are so sweet, it doesn’t really add up.”

“She’s sending you mixed signals?”

“Yeah, she is,” Nayeon groans. “I’m an oblivious person, Chaeng, I don’t know if she’s into me unless she tells me. I need reassurance, you know?”

“I get you,” Chaeyoung says. “I’m guessing she’s not used to it, yet? You can be real clingy, no offense though.”

“None taken. I know you love my clinginess,” Nayeon smirks.

Chaeyoung merely rolls her eyes, pretending to be annoyed at Nayeon’s sudden arrogance. Although, it was true, she loved the older girl’s hugs, how she tries to steal a cheek kiss every morning, or how she links their arms whenever they walk. Chaeyoung loved affection especially when it came from Nayeon.

“What’s your plan then?” Chaeyoung asks.

Nayeon simply shrugs, for she didn’t really know what to do. “That’s why I’m telling you all of this, dumbass. Take a hint.”

For the second time in a row, she rolls her eyes and chuckles. “Alright, smartass. I think you should just go ahead and tell her how you feel.”

“...You know how I am with confrontation.”

“Yeah, I know you could do it,” Chaeyoung pushes Nayeon a bit. Sometimes, this stubborn woman needs a little push. “But of course, I would never force you, I just think that it’s the best solution especially if you’re affected by it.”

Nayeon sighs. She knows she has to take Chaeyoung’s advice, she knows she’s right, she always is and she will always want the best for Nayeon. Nayeon knows that and it makes her heart melt. “I love you, Chaeyoung, you know that right?”

Chaeyoung’s heart constricts. She knows she says this as a friend, they both exchange those three words from time to time, because they mean it. They mean it as friends. 

“I love you, too.”

-

Needless to say, Chaeyoung was content with what she had with Nayeon. She knew that no matter what she does, all Nayeon will ever see her as is a friend. 

Maybe it was Chaeyoung’s fault. She paid the price for denial. 

Until now, Chaeyoung thinks that she isn’t in love with Im Nayeon. She couldn’t be, it wasn’t allowed. 

_ It’s not allowed or is it because you’re scared? _

What is there to be afraid of? Rejection? Nayeon will keep her distance? 

Deep down, Chaeyoung knows that she isn’t like that. Nayeon doesn’t have the heart to say “no” to the people she loves, let alone stay away from Chaeyoung, her best friend.

She doesn’t get it. Chaeyoung doesn’t get how she’s stuck in her head like a melody. Those repetitive lyrics ringing in her head and no matter how hard she tries to forget those damn lyrics, she couldn’t.

She’s into the song. No matter how many times she loops the song, she will never get tired of it.

That’s why whenever Nayeon needs her, she’s there.

“What is it that you needed?” Chaeyoung says, out of breath as she arrives at her place.

“Why the hell were you running?”

“You said it was urgent,” Chaeyoung replies. “I thought it was an emergency.”

Nayeon chuckles. “You know how I overreact sometimes.”

“Yeah, no shit,” she rolls her eyes. “What is it?”

“Help me pick out a dress,” Nayeon holds up two dresses in front of her. 

“Wait… You’re going on a date with Hirai?” Nayeon nods, excitedly. “Holy shit!”

“Holy shit, indeed. Thanks to you and your brain, I actually confronted her, and we talked it out somehow.”

“My brain is the best and I’m glad you took my advice,” Chaeyoung does a small victory dance. “The red dress suits you a lot. It brings out your plump lips.”

_ Shit.  _

Nayeon cocks an eyebrow. “Have you been staring at my lips?”

“What the fuck? Of course not!” her voice almost cracks. She’s as red as a tomato right now. “I just mean that if you go with the right lipstick, you know, it would bring out your lips.”

Nayeon stares at a wall blankly. She does this whenever she’s thinking. “...You’re right.”

Chaeyoung releases the breath she’s been holding. “I always am.”

“Well, don’t let it get into your head, dumbass.”

“Fuck you, smartass,” she playfully throws a pillow towards Nayeon and the other girl shrieks in response.

“God, I hate you,”

“No you don’t.”

She’s right, Nayeon doesn’t.

-

Months had passed, and Chaeyoung had already accepted the fact that she was in love with Nayeon. She is hopelessly and irretrievably in love with her, nothing will ever change that.

However, she did wish that she could change something. She wished that she told her, that she didn’t deny her feelings because now that Nayeon and Momo had that label, the chances of being with her is getting thin.

Chaeyoung could only wish that there was a rewind button, that would restart their song all over again, so she could still have that chance. A chance for the both of them. A chance for Chaeyoung to tell her how she truly feels.

Walking with her airpods in, she bumps into Momo. “Hey, Mo! How are you and Nayeon?”

“What do you mean, how are we?” she says in such a tone, making Chaeyoung confused. “We’ve broken up since last week. She didn’t tell you?”

“Yeah, no, I’ve been working on this project so I haven’t been talking to her,”  _ Lies. You’ve been avoiding her.  _ “Have you seen her though?”

“Not really. I tried calling her, but she never answered. I was looking for you, but I guess you’re as clueless as I am,” Momo sighed. “Is she seeing anyone?”

“What do you mean? You’re all she talks about.” Chaeyoung says. “What made you think that she is?”

Momo and Chaeyoung sit down by the stairs to talk. “I don’t know. She seems out of it whenever we’re together. It wasn’t like that before, though, but once we decided to put a label on it, she reacted weirdly and contemplated. Eventually, after two weeks of her officially being my girlfriend, she broke up with me.”

“I love her, Chaeng. I really do,” Momo sighs. “Maybe I just didn’t say it enough. God, I wish I told her how much she means to me.”

_ I feel the same way.  _ Chaeyoung thinks.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Chaeyoung rubbed circles around Momo’s back. “Did you guys ever talk about it?”

“Not really. That’s why I want to find her, wherever she is. I need answers.”

Chaeyoung thought for a bit. She knows where Nayeon is, and she figured she’d go there herself first before Momo does. “I may have an idea where she is, but I have to speak to her myself first. Is that okay?”

“Sure,” Momo wipes some tears away. “Let me know, okay?”

They part ways, and Chaeyoung goes to her safe place.

-

There’s a time where you just know that it’s the right person, the right place, and the right time.

Nayeon believes that she has that with Momo, but it doesn’t feel like it.

For a while, she believed that she was genuinely happy, genuinely in love with Momo, but as they decided to pop the question:  _ Will you be my girlfriend?  _ Nayeon hesitated. She was unable to form an answer right away.

A song played in her mind, and it wasn’t her and Momo’s song. She didn’t really understand why. She shouldn’t be thinking of her, especially when Momo literally asked her to become her girlfriend.

“So? What do you say?” Momo snaps her out of her thoughts. “Did I say something wrong?”

Nayeon blinked. “No, no. I got lost in my own thoughts, I’m sorry.”

“Look, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to,” Momo says with concern in her eyes, making Nayeon’s heart melt.

She then remembers that this is the reason why she had fallen for her. The way she takes care of her, the way she always puts her first, the way she’s so gentle, the way she makes Nayeon’s heart melt each time she looks at her. 

“...I love you, Momo,” Nayeon smiles and locks their lips together.

Nayeon wonders how long she will keep their song on loop.

  
  


-

It doesn’t make any sense, really.

Nayeon should be happy with Momo, but why does she keep thinking of her best friend? Her best friend who has always been there for her. Her best friend who suddenly lights up the whole room once she arrives. Her best friend that she loves. 

But she was with Momo, didn’t she want this more than anything else?

The Japanese girl was different. She loved her to bits. She took care of Nayeon. She made her laugh, made her smile, made her sad, made her crazy. She doesn’t get it.

Momo, too, was like a song for Nayeon.

The song that you’d listen to whenever you feel alone, but Nayeon was never alone because she had Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung was Nayeon’s favorite song without realizing it.

She had her on loop for months now. She plays that song whenever she misses her. She plays it all the time. No matter what she’s feeling. A song that helps you to keep going. A song that will always be there to catch you no matter what.

“Nayeon?”

She opened her eyes, and there she was. Nayeon smiles. “How did you find me?”

“I know you too well,” Chaeyoung says and sits down beside Nayeon. The two of them were by their university’s field; her favorite place. The place where she contemplates. The place where she can be herself without anyone bothering her.

With Chaeyoung, she will allow her to bother her all the time. If it means seeing that dimple of hers, she will allow it.

“Why were you looking for me, stalker?” 

Chaeyoung chuckles. “I haven’t seen my best friend for weeks.”

“I miss you too,” Nayeon closes her eyes once more and inhales Chaeyoung’s scent. “I really did.”

Chaeyoung blushes.  _ Good thing she has her eyes closed.  _ “I’m sorry. I was busy with a project.”

“What project?”

“My art thing,”

“What art thing?”

Chaeyoung groans. “It’s… hard to explain.”

“Are you avoiding me?”

“What?” Chaeyoung’s heart dropped. “Why would I?”

“Ask that to yourself,” Nayeon says. “You don’t go out and disappear without telling me first. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong! Why are we even talking about me when you and Momo broke up,” Chaeyoung replies too defensively, making Nayeon flinch. “Wait, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.”

“It’s okay,” she breathes. “I don’t know why I broke up with her.” 

“Yes you do,” Chaeyoung says shakily. “Was it someone else?”

“Look, this isn’t your business, Chaeyoung. This is between me and Momo.” Nayeon snaps. “I know you’re looking out for me, but just stop. You’re crossing the line.”

It stings, but Nayeon’s right. “...You’re right. It’s between you two. I’m sorry for crossing a line.”

Chaeyoung takes a deep breath. “But maybe, I wouldn’t be crossing a line if I weren’t too involved in your life. You always had me by your side, and even if I know I shouldn’t meddle, you allow me to. Now, I’m so used to being in between your shit that you don’t even realize it. Now, suddenly, you’re calling me out!”

Tears. Chaeyoung was exploding. The words were flowing, and she couldn’t stop. “Why couldn’t you just tell me, Nayeon? This feels too heavy for me. Whenever you’re sad and I couldn’t do anything to help, I break, and you don’t know that, but I’m trying here, Nayeon. Please.”

Nayeon was crying as well. She swallows a lump in her throat before speaking. “I love you, Chaeyoung.”

“I do too, but I can’t keep on doing this. I shouldn’t be too involved, but I am, because I care about you,” she takes another breath. “Because I’m your best friend, and that’s what best friends do.”

“I love you,”

“Nayeon, please…”

“I do love you!” Nayeon sobs, cupping Chaeyoung’s cheeks. “I love you and that’s the reason why I broke up with Momo.”

Chaeyoung blinks. “What?”

Nayeon closed the gap between them and suddenly a song played.

A song that the two of them will always remember. A song that brought the two of them together. 

A song that they will never get tired of.

-

There are songs that you will get tired of eventually after repeating it a thousand times, but this song that is stuck in her head for a long time now, Chaeyoung believes she will never get tired of it.

She would repeat it over and over and never hit the pause button, not even the skip button.

For her, Nayeon will always be that song. Her heartbeat is the drums that make her bob her head. Her laugh is the melody that will forever ring in her ears. Her voice that drips like honey will forever warm her heart.

Nayeon is the song that will get her through most of her days.

If love was a song, that song would be Nayeon.

_ Always. _

**Author's Note:**

> hiraifiim on twt


End file.
